musicaartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Led Zeppelin
Led Zeppelin fue un grupo británico de rock fundado en 1968 por el guitarrista Jimmy Pthumb|258px|La banda, en sus tiempos dorados.age, quien había pertenecido a The Yardbirds, al incluir en su formación a John Paul Jones como bajista y teclista (al que Page conocía de trabajos anteriores con The Yardbirds), al vocalista Robert Plant y a John Bonham a la batería (que había coincidido con Plant en The Band of Joy). Led Zeppelin presentó elementos de un amplio espectro de influencias, como el blues, el rock and roll, el soul, la música celta, la música india, el folk, e incluso el country. Más de treinta años después de la disgregación de la banda en 1980, la música de Led Zeppelin continúa vendiéndose, disfruta de una amplia difusión radiofónica, y ha demostrado ser una de las bandas más influyentes en la música rock. Hasta la fecha, ha vendido más de 300 millones de álbumes en el mundo, incluidos 111 millones sólo en los Estados Unidos, y es la segunda banda con más discos de diamante (otorgados cada diez millones de ventas en EE. UU.) de la historia de la música, sólo por detrás de The Beatles. Los discos con esta certificación son: Led Zeppelin IV (23 millones), Physical Graffiti (15 millones), Led Zeppelin II (12 millones), Houses of the Holy (11 millones) y Box Set (10 millones). En 2004, la revista Rolling Stone los clasificó en el número catorce en su lista de los «100 artistas más grandes de todos los tiempos». Primeros pasos y Albúm debut Led Zeppelin se formó a finales de 1968 cuando Jimmy Page, que ya tenía cierta reputación en el Reino Unido por su labor como músico de estudio y por ser el último guitarrista de la banda The Yardbirds, buscaba nuevos músicos para su nuevo proyecto, The New Yardbirds (nombre que provocaba ciertos problemas legales), constituido a partir de la disolución de The Yardbirds. El nombre de la banda surgió a raíz de un chiste de Keith Moon, batería de The Who (en una sesión de grabación de un tema de Jeff Beck en el que participaban Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones, John Entwistle y el propio Keith Moon), cuando dijo que la banda fracasaría y caería «como un Zeppelin de plomo». El nombre surgió en un principio como Lead Zeppelin, pero a recomendación de Peter Grant, el mánager de la banda, se suprimió la a de lead (plomo, en inglés) para evitar problemas de pronunciación por parte de los hablantes norteamericanos, ya que las vocales ea se pronuncian como una i en el inglés de Norteamérica. Sin embargo, el bajista de The Who, John Entwistle, posee su propia versión de los hechos: «Hace unos cuatro años empecé a estar harto de los Who, así que hablé con un tío que ahora es jefe de producción de Led Zeppelin. Estuve hablando con él en un club, en Nueva York, y le dije "Sí, estoy pensando en dejar el grupo y formar el mío. Lo voy a llamar Led Zeppelin. Y como portada del disco voy a poner el Hindenburg en llamas, ya sabes, todo este asunto..." Y unos dos meses después, empezó a trabajar con Jimmy Page, y como estaban buscando un nombre, él sugirió Led Zeppelin, a Page le gustó y salieron con la misma portada de disco que yo había planeado"». El jefe de producción al que se refiere Entwistle podría ser Richard Cole, futuro road manager de la banda. The Yardbirds se separó en 1968, y Page y el bajista de la banda, Chris Dreja, comenzaron a buscar miembros para una nueva formación, mientras innovaban su música junto al guitarrista actual de The Bulens, J. Jencquel. El primer candidato para el puesto de vocalista fue Terry Reid, quien se negó a ser parte de la banda, pero recomendó a un amigo suyo llamado Robert Plant. En agosto de 1968, Page, Dreja y Peter Grant viajaron a Birmingham para ver la banda de Plant, Hobbstweedle. Plant aceptó la oferta de Page para entrar en la banda en una reunión en la casa de Page. Plant tenía un amigo que tocaba la batería, John Bonham, que también se uniría al grupo. Poco después de la llegada de Bonham, Dreja abandonó la música para convertirse en fotógrafo, por lo que los tres componentes de la banda se ven obligados a buscar un nuevo bajista. John Paul Jones, un amigo de Page y conocido músico de sesió n, se enteró de la noticia y le propuso a su amigo su entrada en la formación, quedando cerrada la banda. Lo primero que hicieron fue ensayar un blues normal de 12 compases. En ese momento se vio la "química" que había entre los cuatro miembros. Su primer cometido fue acabar una gira pendiente en Escandinavia bajo el nombre de The New Yardbirds, en la que tocaron muchos de los temas que forman parte de su álbum debut. Después de la gira, y ya bajo el nombre de Led Zeppelin, Peter Grant, mánager de la banda, otorgó a la banda 200.000 dólares a cambio de producirse su primer álbum. Tal suma de dinero provenía del sello Atlantic Records, que estaba interesada en fichar el mayor número posible de grupos que surgían durante aquella época amparados bajo el estilo blues y hard rock, algo que Led Zeppelin cumplía a la perfección, por lo que Atlantic contrató a la banda sin siquiera haberlos visto, sólo bajo la recomendación de Dusty Springfield. Su primer disco fue publicado el 12 de enero de 1969, bajo el nombre de Led Zeppelin. Fue grabado en apenas una semana (grabado, mezclado y editado) en los estudios Olympic de Londres en octubre de 1968, empleando apenas 30 horas de estudio y sin casi horas de ensayo. Al principio, el público británico no respondía muy efusivamente al lanzamiento del álbum, producido por Page, lo que se convertiría en una constante a lo largo de la historia del grupo, un hecho que provocó que la banda no publicase sencillos en el Reino Unido. Tras embarcarse en su primera gira norteamericana y gracias a las explosivas actuaciones de la banda, el álbum tuvo un éxito inmenso en crítica y público, sobre todo en Estados Unidos. La prensa calificó al álbum como heavy metal, algo con lo que la banda no estaba de acuerdo. Robert Plant declaró que «es injusto calificar a la banda como heavy metal, ya que un tercio de nuestra música es acústica». Poco después de la edición de este álbum debut, la banda decidió no publicar ningún single en Inglaterra, deteriorando la promoción del disco y de los trabajos posteriores. Como curiosidad cabe destacar que, durante la gira de apoyo al disco Led Zeppelin en Dinamarca, el grupo actuó bajo el nombre de The Nobs por prohibición de la baronesa Eva von Zeppelin (familiar del inventor del dirigible) a utilizar su nombre real, quien arguyó que eran unos "monos gritones", además de criticar la portada del disco, foto cortesía del ex-bajista de la banda, Chris Dreja. Además, las autoridades de Singapur impidieron a la banda entrar en el país para dar un concierto debido a que tenían el pelo demasiado largo. ''Led Zeppelin III'' y éxito comercial del álbum homónimo Para la composición del tercer disco de Led Zeppelin, los miembros de la formación se retiraron a Bron-Yr-Aur, una remota casa rural de Gales, en 1970, donde también grabaron el material allí ideado. El 5 de octubre de 1970 se publica su tercer disco, Led Zeppelin III, tras el cual algunos acusaron al grupo de ser un montaje comercial, debido al carácter íntimo y acústico de las canciones contenidas en dicho álbum, que a pesar de no ser muy bien recibido tanto por la crítica como por sus admiradores, contenía composiciones que con el tiempo se convirtieron en clásicos, como "Immigrant Song", el primer single de la carrera del grupo a pesar de sus negativas a que fuese publicado, o "Since I've Been Loving You". La banda entera y sobre todo Jimmy Page se tomó personalmente estas críticas, lo que provocó que su cuarto trabajo, en su edición original, no tuviera título ni nada que permitiera thumb|360px|Las tan famosas y misteriosas runas del album "Led Zeppelin IV"identificarlo, a excepción de cuatro extraños símbolos, o runas, uno para cada miembro de la banda. Este álbum, reconocido comúnmente como Untitled y principalmente como Led Zeppelin IV por inercia, publicado el 8 de noviembre de 1971, fue el LP más vendido de la banda (actualmente está en la ubicación nº 4 de los álbumes más vendidos de la historia según la RIAA), en el que destaca su mayor éxito, "Stairway to Heaven", además de clásicos de la banda como "Black Dog", Rock and Roll", "Going to California" y "When The Levee Breaks", de la cual destaca el imponente sonido atronador y pesado de la batería de John Bonham. El solo de guitarra de Stairway To Heaven fue elegido por los lectores de la revista Guitar World Magazine como "el mejor solo de todos los tiempos". El disco vino acompañado de un ligero cambio de imagen de los integrantes del grupo, quienes comenzaron a vestir vistosas ropas y extravagantes collares y joyas al estilo de las grandes estrellas de la época. Es también durante este tiempo cuando se popularizaron los excesos de Led Zeppelin, ya que empezaron a viajar en un jet privado (llamado "The Starship") alquilando plantas enteras de los hoteles en sus estancias durante las giras.thumb|right|281px|"Stairway to Heaven" pieza de arte musical. Hasta julio de 2006, el cuarto disco de Led Zeppelin ha vendido 23 millones de copias en Estados Unidos, convirtiéndose en el cuarto álbum más vendido de la historia. "El lado oscuro del Zeppelin" Muchos de los mitos de la banda que se mantienen hasta la actualidad son los rumores acerca de que la banda practicaba magia negra y que en los temas "Dazed & Confused", "Whole Lotta Love", "The Battle of Evermore", "Stairway to Heaven", "Four Sticks", "No Quarter" y "Kashmir" aparecían mensajes satánicos ya que por entonces los alucinógenos y movimientos eran del todo psicodélicos e innovadores. La controversia más famosa está relacionada con "Stairway to Heaven", ya que han sido bastantes personas quienes aseguran haber percibido mensajes satánicos («Here's to my sweet satan» / «Aquí está mi dulce Satanás») reproduciendo la canción al revés, cosa que siempre ha sido negada por la banda. Otra de las canciones que, presuntamente, contienen mensajes de carácter satánico es «Dazed and Confused». Otra pista obtenida de posible mensaje subliminal remonta al nombre de la banda, dado que si lo modificamos un poco podemos obtener Eddo Zeppelion. Eddo Zeppelion es un ritual practicado por Aleister Crowley y muy popular en la magia negra. Page siempre estuvo interesado en la vida y obra de este atípico personaje, llegando a adquirir la mansión de veraneo de éste, curiosamente en la que murió Bonham. Cabe también destacar que al final del disco Led Zeppelin III puede escucharse una famosa cita de Crowley, que dice: «Haz lo que tú quieras, será toda Ley». Miembros de la banda * Robert Plant: voz, armónica, pandereta, * Jimmy Page: guitarra, guitarra de 12 cuerdas, * John Paul Jones: bajo eléctrico, teclado, mandolina, * John Bonham: batería, percusión.